Vannila Milkshake and Kise Ryouta
by Azriel1827
Summary: Kuroko selalu memilih Vannila Milkshake di bandingkan apapun. Itu sebabnya saat Kise mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang berbeda membuatnya sangat bahagia. Warn: Humor gagal, Shou-ai, gaje, Teikou!. Slight KiKuro. DLDR. Read n Review Please.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate : T**

**Warn: AU, Shou-ai, Typo(s), OOC.**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor -and maybe- Romance.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

"Tetsu, kau tidak pernah bosan dengan _Vannila Milkshake_, ya? Aku saja bosan." Keluh Aomine saat melihat Kuroko yang sedang meminum minuman favoritnya itu.

Saat itu para Kiseki no Sedai (minus Momoi) sedang beristirahat setelah menjalani latihan ala neraka dari Akashi. Jangan ditanya betapa hebatnya latihan itu, karena mereka semua –minus Akashi- tidak mau lagi mengingatnya.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Aomine dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah bosan meminum _Vannila Milkshake_, Aomine-_kun_. Minuman ini adalah minuman kesukaan aku." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Makanan kesukaanku adalah maibou." Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan maibou miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya ke padamu, _nanodayo_." Sahut Midorima saat mendengar perkataan Murasakibara. Murasakibara mengedikkan bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya memberi sedikit info tentangku, Mido-_chin_." Balas Murasakibara dengan nada malas khas-nya.

"Tapi kita semua sudah tahu, Murasakibara_cchi_." Ucap Kise yang malah ikut-ikuttan pembicaraan Murasakibara dan Midorima.

Akashi mendengus dan menatap ke arah Kuroko tanpa memedulikan perdebatan antara Murasakibara, Midoriman dan Kise mengenai 'info makanan favorit Murasakibara', dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aku ingin tahu di antara _Vannila Milkshake_ dan aku. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih, Tetsuya?"

Serentak semua menoleh ke arah Akashi dan Kuroko, sekaligus menunggu jawaban Kuroko.

"Van-"

CKRIS

"Ten-tentu saja Akashi-_kun._" Jawab Kuroko buru-buru dan dengan sangat sangat terpaksa. Maaf saja, tapi Kuroko masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena tidak memilih Akashi.

Sejujurnya meskipun Kuroko tidak memilih Akashi, Akashi juga tidak akan 'menyiksa' Kuroko. Alasannya? Simpel. Karena Kuroko adalah 'kesayangan' milik Akashi.

"Ho, sudah kuduga." Ucap Akashi tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun atas 'ketidaksengajaan' yang dia lakukan. Gunting merah kesayangannya ini selalu berguna di setiap saat.

Kejam sekali kapten basket yang satu ini.

"Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan itu? Kalau caranya begitu, Tetsu pasti akan selalu memilihmu, Akashi." Protes Aomine yang sama sekali tidak terima dengan 'cara jitu' Akashi. Well, meskipun harus menantang maut, Aomine tidak peduli.

Ah, sungguh berani sekali si Ahomine itu. Author jadi bingung antara menyemangati dia atau merutuki kebodohannya.

CKRIS

"Aku selalu benar. Kau mengertikan, Daiki?" Dengan panik Aomine menganggukan kepalanya. Hilang sudah keberanian yang baru saja di dapatnya hanya karena gunting milik Akashi.

Takdir oh takdir.

"Kenapa Kuroko_cchi_ sangat suka dengan _Vannila Milkshake_?" Tanya Kise kepo.

Yang lain mulai serius menguping pembicaraan Kise dan Kuroko.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

.

.

.

"Hm, tidak ada alasan khusus, mungkin karena rasanya enak?" Jawab Kuroko yakin sekaligus nggak yakin.

'**Lah, kok malah balik nanya, sih?'** batin semua Kisedai.

"Bukannya aku penasaran dan peduli, hanya saja pasti kau punya satu atau dua alasan mengenai kesukaanmu mengenai _Vannila Milkshake_." Sahut Midorima, kelewat kepo.

"Hm, pertama, rasanya sangat enak di bandingkan yang lain, kedua karena harganya murah." Jawab Kuroko –lagi- setelah agak lama memikirkannya.

"Kuro-_chin_, kapan-kapan aku akan memberikan makanan yang rasanya lebih enak di bandingkan dengan _Vannila Milkshake_." Kata Murasakibara.

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Tetsu, misalnya saja di dunia ini hanya ada _Vannila Milkshake_ dan Kise. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

'**Pertanyaan macam apa itu?'** pikir semuanya –minus Kuroko dan Aomine, tentunya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung. Sejurus kemudian, dia langsung melesat maju mengikuti Aomine yang sekarang menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Aku juga penasaran-_ssu_, Kuroko_cchi _pilih siapa, nih?" Tanya Kise berapi-api.

"Kuro-_chin_ *krauk* pasti akan memilih *krauk* _Vannila Milkshake_ *krauk*." Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, Atsusi."

"_Gomen_, Aka-_chin_."

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamata-nya, "Bukannya aku setuju dengan Murasakibara, ya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Murasakibara itu ada benarnya."

"_Hidoi-ssu_. Segitu tidak pentingnya diriku ini?" Tanya Kise lebay.

"Kau memang tidak penting, Ryouta. Kecuali dalam basket." Jawab Akashi sadis.

Kise pundung.

"Oy, Tetsu. Cepat jawab, aku sudah kelewat penasaran." Kuroko menghela nafas saat patnernya kembali memaksanya untuk menjawab. Apa boleh buat, kali ini dia akan menjawab jujur. Tidak peduli dengan dampaknya nanti.

"Hm, yang kusukai itu.."

"Apa? Apa? Yang disukai Kuroko_cchi_ itu apa?"

CKRIS

Kise langsung diam di tempat. Akashi menyeringai puas, "Diam dan dengarkan, Ryouta. Silahkan dilanjutkan, Tetsuya."

"A-ah, baik Akashi-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko. "Yah, kalau disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih Kise-kun."

Dan hening pun menerjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mido-_chin_, apakah kebanyakan memakan snack bisa membuat telinga kita menjadi sedikit terganggu? Karena baru saja aku mendengar Kuro-_chin_ mengatakan hal aneh." Tanya Murasakibara sambil memegang kedua telinganya. Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung. Bukan karena perkataan ngaco Murasakibara, tapi karena jawaban Kuroko.

Akashi menjatuhkan gunting yang di pegangnya, shock. Aomine membatu di tempat, kelewat terkejut dengan jawaban Kuroko.

'**Apa segitu hebatnya jawabanku sampai mereka bertingkah seperti ini?' **pikir Kuroko takjub sambil menahan tawa, meski begitu ekspresi-nya masih datar seperti tembok. **'seharusnya aku memotret ekspresi mereka.' **Pikir Kuroko lagi.

Kise melongo parah. Ini sangat aneh, Kuroko selalu memilih _Vannila Milkshake_ di bandingkan apapun. Itu sebabnya saat Kise mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang kali ini berbeda membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"KUROKO_CCHI_, _DAISUKI YO_!" Teriak Kise sambil menerjang Kuroko dan menenggelamkan pemuda mungil tersebut ke dalam pelukan mautnya.

"Ki-Ki-Kise-_kun_…u-u-uda-ra…a-aku…bu-bu-butuh..uda-ra.." Kise melonggarkan pelukan mautnya sambil tersenyum lebar, masih bahagia gara-gara jawaban Kuroko tadi. Kuroko dengan rakus menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, mengisi pasokan oksigen di paru-paru-nya.

"Tetsu, kenapa kau memilih Kise?! Bukannya yang kau suka itu _Vannila Milkshake_?!" Tanya Aomine tidak terima. Padahal dia pikir Kuroko akan memilih Vannila Milkshake, tapi ternyata malah memilih Kise. Yang bodoh disini sebenarnya siapa, sih?

Padahal Aomine sendiri yang memberikan pertanyaan tersebut. Kenapa malah kaget sama jawabannya Kuroko.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja tidak mendengar suara berisik Kise-_kun_ untuk sehari saja rasanya sedikit….aneh dan kosong." jawab Kuroko jujur. Dia sudah menyadari hal ini sejak lama, tapi dia masih belum mengerti mengenai perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aktivitas Kise yang selalu menganggunya itu justru membuat dia bahagia. Sungguh Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Apa justru itu yang dinamakan cinta?

"Aaah..kau membuatku bingung, Tetsu." Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya.

"Kuroko_cchi_~ bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita pergi kencan berdua? Pergi ke Maji Burger dan memborong banyak _Vannila Milkshake_." Rayu Kise yang melihat kesempatan emas sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Kise-_kun_." Kise menjerit senang dan kembali menenggelamkan Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Serius, Kise rasanya seperti terbang ke surga saja dalam berbagai arti. Aomine mendecih kesal melihat Kuroko yang terus menerus di peluk oleh Kise. Baru saja dia ingin memisahkan mereka berdua, sebuah suara berat menginterupsi-nya.

"**Wah..wah.. sepertinya ada yang sedang berbahagia disini." **Kata Akashi, tidak lupa dengan menekankan perkataannya.

GLEK

Baik Kuroko maupun Kise –dan juga Aomine- tampaknya lupa dengan kehadiran makhluk lain yang derajatnya sama dengan Lucifer.

"Akashi, aura iblismu sungguh mengerikan." Ucap Midorima sambil menjauh dari Akashi. Sungguh, perkataan Midorima sama sekali tidak membantu. Lihat saja Kise dan Aomine yang merinding ngeri. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah ditarik menjauh oleh Murasakibara.

"Khukhukhu…. Nah, Daiki, Ryouta. Bersiap-siaplah."

"Eh..Tu-tunggu, kenapa aku juga kena?" Tanya Aomine panik. Sedangkan Kise sudah mengerucut ketakutan dan mulai membaca doa-doa agar nyawa-nya di terima di surga.

"Karena kau yang memulai semua ini, Daiki~." Jawab Akashi dengan riang.

GLEK

"Nah, saatnya hukuman dimulai~."

"GYAAAAAAA."

BUAK

DESH

BRAAAK

CKRIS

DUAK

"Hu-huwa..te-tenanglah, Akashi. Oy, Murasakibara, Kuroko, bantu aku untuk menenangkan Akashi."

"Aku belum mau mati, Mido-_chin_." Murasakibara menggerutu malas. Di sebelahnya Kuroko mengangguk pelan, sedikitpun merasa tidak bersalah.

"Lebih baik kita pergi, Midorima-_kun_. Sesekali, biarkan mereka bersenang-senang seperti itu."

Midorima menepuk jidatnya lelah, "Bukannya ini semua gara-gara jawabanmu, _nanodayo_."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ini adalah salahku, Midorima-_kun_." Bantah Kuroko cepat. Tidak memedulikan teriakan Aomine dan Kise atau tawa jahat nan sadis milik Akashi.

"Kuro-_chin_, aku lapar. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin." Ajak Murasakibara. Menghentikan perdebatan Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Murasakibara-_kun._ Apa kau mau ikut, Midorima-_kun_?" Tanya Kuroko kepada Midorima yang menatap aneh perkelahian 2 lawan 1 –yang justru aneh-nya yang 2 orang ini kalah mengingat siapa lawannya. Menimbang-nimban antara ikut dengan Kuroko atau membuang nyawa hanya untuk menghentikan perkelahian yang sudah di pastikan siapa pemenangnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku ikut, _nanodayo_." Jawab Midorima sambil menyusul Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan suara-suara mengerikan di belakangnya.

**Poor** Aomine dan Kise.

Tapi, setidaknya Kise sudah yakin kalau Kuroko menyukai-nya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja dan beberapa langkah lagi, maka Kuroko akan menjadi kekasihnya. Aah, Kise sangat bahagia hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tapi, bisakah ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk menolongnya dan Aomine dari Akashi sang raja iblis ini?

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Fic kedua di fandom ini. Dan ini garing banget karena humornya nggak kerasa, mana OOC semua lagi. Maaf nih kalau gaje dan aneh pakai banget. Random banget, sumpah. Pelampiasan karena banyak tugas sekolah.

**Review Please**


End file.
